robotechfandomcom-20200215-history
To the End of the Universe
| season = Robotech Wars | number = 1 | image = To The End of The Universe.jpg | airdate = 1986 | writer = Steve Kramer | director = | previous = none | next = Battle Royale }} " " is the first episode in the vhs of Robotech Wars. It is in no way canon, an uses mainly old stock footage. Summary Rick Hunter and the Skull Squadron encounter a seemingly unstoppable enemy attack of Zentradi Tactical Battlepods led by the evil Khyron. Synopsis As the crew of the SDF-1 study their fold drives (See continuity section below) a Zentradi ship folds out of Hyperspace. The SDF-1 order's it's men to action, and begins launching it's Veritech fighters. Khyron reminds his men on the ship that their goal is to capture the Protoculture factory, and if they cannot, they are to destroy it. (See continuity section below) The Veritech's launch, ready to attack the enemy fleet, among those being Roy Fokker, Rick Hunter, Max Sterling, Ben Dixon and Miriya Sterling; who holds a baby Dana Sterling. (See continuity section below) The attack begins. Rick notes that there are too few for comfort, and the crew discovers that a small group of pods is coming in from the back for a surprise attack. After his fighter starts to loose fuel, Roy returns to the ship, leaving Rick in charge. As the battle continues, Khyron's men note that the ship's sheilds are weakening from the attack. Khyron head the rest of his men into battle. Khyron engages in battle with Rick, and is near killing him, when Breetai notices Khyron attacking the ship, and uses a tractor beam to recall him. Later, aboard the ship, Gloval reports to Lang, who has discovered a leak of energy in the ship, likely resulted from the battle. Lang theorises that this leak is that ship's main source of power, and that they can use it to create a pin-point barrier. Khyron plans his next attack. He swears to embarrass Breetai and defeat the micronians no matter what. Rick, while on patrol around the ship, spots the attack beginning, and begins shooting at the pods. The other veritechs are launched around him and a battle begins. Soon enough, Khyron's men have overtaken the ship, and are even firing upon it. In a last effort to escape, they activate a space fold. (Really, see continuity section below) The fold wipes out all of the enemy pods, but they suspect that a much bigger threat will come soon. Memorable quotes *Miriya: "Max, did you change Dana's diaper?" Max: "I thought you were going to!" *Roy: "Everyone stay back, these pods are lethal." *Rick: "Here I thought I was sipping tea at a party or something, guess I was wrong." Background information In 1986, following the sucsess of Robotech toys, Matchbox asked Harmony Gold USA to produce two special episodes of Robotech. They would feature lines recorded just for the episode and stock animation from The Macross Saga to create two brand new episodes. Then the two would be sold in a VHS called Robotech Wars inside a toy set that included Rick Hunter's Veritech fighter and a Zentradi Battlepod. The video, however, had a fatal issue. Due to the chopped nature of the story, it made no canonical sense. For example, Miriya Sterling with a baby Dana Sterling is seen in the episode on the RDF, but alongside Roy Fokker and Ben Dixon fighting against Breetai, despite that by the time that Dana was born the war was over Breetai was on the RDF's side and Roy and Ben were dead. Continuity problems like these cause the episode to be in no way canon. In many ways, this episode bears resemblance to Phantasm, with the non-sence plot, the use of stock footage, and the use of flashback to episode one. For more continuity issues, see section below. The video box set did not sell as wide as hoped, making Robotech Wars one of the rarest Robotech videos ever. Continuity issues * The fold systems are functioning in this episode, despite being destroyed in Boobytrap * Khyron appears to have more power than he ever did. * Roy Fokker and Ben Dixon are alive and on the Veritech team, but so is Miriya Sterling, who defected after both were dead. * Dana is mentioned, despite, once again, not being born until far after Roy was dead. * Rick is on Skull Squadron, despite Roy being alive * The ship switches modes spiratically, going from the "ship mode" to the "humanoid" form, and then back, with no transition. Cast *Tony Clay as Breetai *Jean-Claude Ballard as Narrator * Lara Cody as Kim Young *Greg Finley as Henry Gloval *Rebecca Forstadt as Lynn Minmei *Ted Layman as Exedore *Wendee Lee as Vanessa Leeds *Melanie MacQueen as Lisa Hayes *Iona Morris as Claudia Grant *Tony Oliver as Rick Hunter *Greg Snegoff as Khyron *Dan Woren as Roy Fokker *Edie Mirman as Miriya Sterling Category:Macross Saga episodes